<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Help! by Brynn256</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401839">Please Help!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn256/pseuds/Brynn256'>Brynn256</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn256/pseuds/Brynn256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I need help to find this work. This is going to drive me insane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please Help!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello. This work is about Eggsy having a specialization in torture. He is also under investigation from the new head of the Kingsman which is a woman. Also near the end Eggsy goes on trial by the Kingsman for his actions of torturing a person in front of the whole of the Kingsman support staff as they were tied to chairs and a bomb was about to go off. In this work Harry is off in that he does not really care about people and at one point does choke Eggsy.</p>
<p>Please help me find this work!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>